


Amuse Me

by Dayzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crack, izaya crying smh, maybe if you sell your soul, no shizaya, shizuo being shizuo??, tumblr things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「“–YOU IDIOT!” Izaya chokes out, a hand to his nose after he had tumbled from the floor, he’s curled up. The flush of red from crying and then he’s glaring at Shizuo. There’s blood trickling down the corner of his chin and Shizuo swears.」<br/>Shizuo see's Izaya cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amuse Me

**Author's Note:**

> for someone on tumblr!! i reblogged a drabble meme thing and y es the prompt was  
> "Leave a “Amuse Me” in my ask, and I will write a funny drabble about my character trying to cheer your up. "

It’s not _often_  that Shizuo see’s Izaya upset, more so the smaller raven seemed to have _always_  been alright, minus the few times he’d seen Izaya hurt by a stray desk - because of Shizuo. And then there was the time the raven was sick, yet still went to school. Thus- got _Shinra_  sick. 

       When the school day had ended, Shizuo went along to clean up duty, mentally rewarding himself as he hadn’t had a meltdown all day- of course, this brings a sense of worry that clouds his mind because if _Izaya_  hadn’t bothered him today, then that  _must have meant_  the Flea was up to something. Right?

        He stops walking, a scowl touching his face. _Whatever_. He could deal with the other student another day. With this in mind, Shizuo resumed walking, only to _pause_  once more when he heard a soft – _sob_?

         …

Shizuo would never be one to disturb another while they were in such a manner of person, but really, Shizuo was curious as to who was crying. Also, there was the smell of _something_  that really bothering his nose. And now that he _still_  heard the crying, broken and _heartwretching_ , the blond _had_  to do something now.

So, when Shizuo pushes past the door. He pauses and-

      _He’s never seen Izaya upset_.

   “Flea?” Shizuo asks, slightly unsure and more so startled. Izaya lifts his head from the desk, and there’s a moment where both males just _stare_ –

   “You brute.” Izaya mumbles out, wiping along his cheeks with a black sleeve, “what? You smelt me out and decided that I should be smacked with a chair?”

 “W-what,” Shizuo begins then points a finger, a flush of red touching his cheeks. Anger. “Yo-you’re the one making ugly noises!”

       “Hah, Shizu-chan is an idiot. Everyone makes _ugly_ noises when they cry.”

“No they don’t! It’s just _you_  being ugly, you ugly Flea!”

    Izaya snorts, a burst of “hah” choked out with a wry grin. “You sound like a _child_.”

   “I’m not the one crying in the classroom like a creep!” Shizuo shoots back, his brows furrowing. Izaya cocks his head to one side.

   “Shizu-chan. You’re the one _creeping_  on me, ne? So please–”

There’s an object flying in his direction, and due to his seat and slight blurred vision from tears, Izaya hadn’t proper time to react before Shizuo’s bag smacked into his face. 

    “–YOU IDIOT!” Izaya chokes out, a hand to his nose after he had tumbled from the floor, he’s curled up. The flush of red from crying and then he’s glaring at Shizuo. There’s blood trickling down the corner of his chin and Shizuo _swears_.

   “Fuck- are you bleeding?!”

“Yes I am, you simpleton. Do you not know what _blood_  is?”

   “Shit. Shit. Do you need the nurse?”

“Shizu-chan,” Izaya sounds nasally, angry and then- “ _the nurse left an hour ago you idiot_.”

   Shizuo swears again. Izaya won’t admit, as much as the pain irks him, he’s _slightly_  pleased to find that the brute was able to wash away the feelings of _hurt_. Of course, when Shizuo leans over him the next day, a frown on his face, asking _why were you crying anyways flea_?

   Izaya proceeds to stab the brute.


End file.
